(a) Field
This following description relates to a green phosphor and a plasma display panel (PDP) including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Phosphor is a material that receives energy such as light energy or electric energy from the exterior and emits light of a visible spectrum that is perceivable with the eyes of a human being. Phosphor may be used for such electronic devices as plasma display panel (PDP), field emission display (FED) and light emitting diode (LED), and it may dominate the light emission characteristics and color characteristics of the electronic devices.
A PDP is a display device that may display an image by exciting phosphor with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays generated by gas discharge in discharge cells of the PDP.
A phosphor layer of the PDP contains red, green and blue phosphors. As for the green phosphor, Zn2SiO4:Mn and YBO3:Tb are generally used.
Zn2SiO4:Mn has excellent light emitting luminance and decay time characteristics. However, this green phosphor is relatively weak against ion impact that not only shortens its life-span but also increases discharge initiation voltage so that discharge may not occur in low gray levels. YBO3:Tb is stronger against ion impact than Zn2SiO4:Mn and has a lower discharge initiation voltage, but it has a relatively low light luminance and inferior color characteristics.